1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to an alternator for an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the invention relates to an alternator that produces electrical power from the exhaust gases in the exhaust manifold of an internal combustion engine.
2. Background Art
Conventional alternators for internal combustion engines are known in the art. In a typical internal combustion engine, the alternator serves to charge the battery so that the battery may, in turn, provide electrical power to the auxiliary systems of the automobile. In general, prior art alternators are driven by the crankshaft of the engine. The alternator is typically linked to the crankshaft with an elastomer belt or a chain drive assembly.
Because the alternator is driven by the crankshaft assembly, the total power available to the drive train of the automobile is reduced. The belt or chain driven alternator generates drag and may reduce engine performance. Moreover, the inertia of the alternator is linked directly to the crankshaft and may have negative effects. Alternator-induced losses may be accentuated by xe2x80x9cover-speedingxe2x80x9d that occurs during normal driving operations.
Further engine losses are induced when other auxiliary devices, such as the air-conditioning system, the power steering system and/or the engine fan are connected to the crankshaft. These losses are cumulative and degrade engine performance.
Possible solutions to the problems posed by prior art alternators and auxiliary devices have been developed in the automobile industry. An early attempt to compensate for the losses induced by auxiliary systems included the introduction of the turbo charger. The turbo charger operates at high speeds (e.g., 100,000 revolutions per minute (xe2x80x9crpmxe2x80x9d)) and generates high-pressures to boost engine performance.
Recently, a flywheel alternator/starter system sold under the trademark FAS, which is a mark of Aura Systems, Inc., has been designed to replace both the starter and alternator in an internal combustion engine. The alternator/starter system is designed to provide increased electrical power when the engine is operating at lower speeds. The alternator/starter system is typically smaller than and has less inertia than a conventional alternator. The alternator/starter system is powered by the engine crankshaft. A possible application of the flywheel alternator/starter system is the xe2x80x9cinstantaneous start/stopxe2x80x9d system that is being examined by automobile manufacturers.
Furthermore, an electromagnetic valve actuator system has been designed and is sold under the trademark EVA, which is a mark of Aura Systems, Inc. The electromagnetic valve actuator system is designed to increase engine efficiency and reduce emissions by eliminating the conventional valve-train in an internal combustion engine. The electromagnetic valve actuator system controls valve timing using two electromagnets that latch the valve in either the open or the closed position. The electromagnetic valve actuator system provides multi-fuel capabilities for automobile engines and may optimize engine performance by providing rapid valve operation and continuous, adaptive fuel-air control.
Further advances in the field of hybrid automobiles are still in development. An example of hybrid technology is an automobile powered by hydrogen fuel cells. Fuel cells provide energy for powering the drive train through chemical reaction. Further research and development of fuel cell technology is required because currently, fuel cells are expensive, inefficient, and must be chilled to very low temperatures to operate. Other hybrids, including electrically powered automobiles, are still in developmental stages.
Thus, there is a need to optimize the performance of existing internal combustion engines by reducing the negative effects of linking component parts to the crankshaft. Moreover, there is a need to integrate emerging technology into a system that optimizes engine performance, increases fuel efficiency, and improves emission control.
One aspect of the invention includes an alternator for an internal combustion engine that includes a turbine, an output shaft, a rotor, and a generator. The turbine is energized by the flow of exhaust gases through an exhaust manifold such that rotational motion is imparted to the output shaft and rotor. The rotation of the rotor within the generator produces electrical power.
Another aspect of the invention includes a system for optimizing the performance of an internal combustion engine, including a manifold alternator generator, electromagnetic valve actuators, and a processor. The system modulates the exhaust gases to produce optimal engine performance during idle, normal operation, acceleration, and deceleration. Moreover, the invention optimizes the thermodynamic efficiency of the engine.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the appended claims.